


A Bower Scene

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Bower close crop




End file.
